1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved liquid explosive composition. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved, liquid explosive composition containing a mixture of effective amounts of nitromethane, a nitromethane sensitizer (sensitizer) and an energetic compound.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Explosive compositions comprising nitromethane and a sensitizer for the nitromethane are well known in the art. These compositions are formed by combining nitromethane with a sensitizing chemical compound as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,454,438, 3,309,251 and 3,239,395, or by exposing nitromethane to a sensitizing material as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,338,165 and 3,977,921.
Various chemical compounds serve as effective sensitizers for nitromethane. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,309,251 and 3,239,395 disclose liquid explosive compositions containing nitromethane sensitized with amines or polyamines such as diethylamine, triethylamine, ethanolamine, ethylenediamine and morpholine.
Likewise, non-chemical, air entrapping structures, such as resin micro balloons and polymeric foam, are effective nitromethane sensitizers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,921 discloses a method for priming nitromethane with a open-celled polymeric foam and a blasting cap. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,165 discloses a gelled nitromethane based explosive sensitized with polymeric resin micro balloons.
Normally, liquid nitromethane based explosive compositions are converted into a semi-solid or gelled state by the addition of a gelling agent. This conversion increases the density and, therefore, the detonation pressure of the semi-solid or gelled compositions.
Although the semi-solid or gelled compositions have a higher detonation pressure than liquid compositions, they are not as effective in situations requiring a fluid material capable of conforming to any shape or structure. As a result, one must choose between the higher detonation pressure found in a semi-solid or gelled composition and the versatility of a liquid composition.